The invention relates to a strand guiding roller for a continuous casting plant for supporting, bending, straightening and deforming a continuously cast strand, in particular a steel slab, which guiding roller has a plurality of roller bodies and a plurality of bearings distributedly arranged over the length of the roller.
It has been known to form such a strand guiding roller from roller bodies which are received one within the other, wherein the roller bodies are held together by a bracing anchor. The bearings of this roller are arranged on offset portions of the roller bodies that serve as bearing pins. For mutual centering the roller bodies comprise centering, recesses as well as projections fitting into these recesses. The bearing pins, centering recesses and projections must be carefully machined, thus leading to extra expense in the production of the roller bodies.
Since the roller bodies, in particular those arranged in the middle of the roller, are subject to a high degree of wear and thus are parts of the plant that have to be exchanged quite frequently, it is desirable to design the roller bodies as simply as possible and to possibly avoid surfaces that have to be produced with the utmost precision and with close fits. Besides, the roller bodies should be produceable in as few a number of working steps as possible.
On the other hand, it has been known to rotatably arrange sleeve-like roller bodies at a distance from each other on a fixed axis supported by axis holders, separate bearings being provided between the axis and the roller bodies, however. Such roller bodies cannot be driven together and their utilization and wear are not uniform.